Joker: A lps parody
by Sepper2755
Summary: This is a parody of the movie Joker owned by Waner Bro. and directed by Todd Phillips with Littlest pet shop owned by Hasbro. This story follows Pepper and tells her story on how she found the real her.


JOKER

By Sepper2755

"Most people say we make mistakes but to at least one mistakes make us"

JOKER: a lps Parody

Down within the city lived many, but one skunk lived in her own world that she didn't create. Her name was Pepper Clark and she was torn down by her life and the world she is forced to live in. The city was rude and full of trash. The rats loving it as they do in all dumps. Pepper has to live in this world like she is a slave created by the world around her. She only wanted one thing in her entire life and it was to make people laugh.

Pepper was at her job where she was getting ready to hold a sign for a business she was going to put on her look as a clown. She has a certain style with the face paint with little long triangles going on top and under her eyes. She looked in the mirror one again she felt down inside like she was looking at a broken figure. She wanted to be happy she took her paws and stuck them in her mouth and made a smile. She felt sad as she did this she let go and looked down once again.

Later that morning she was doing her job with the sign it said "Everything Must Go!". She was dancing around, swing it around and stood out but the world didn't notice her. As she was dancing 3 kids smacked the sign out of her hands and ran off with it. She chased after them screaming "Hey, stop them please!" but no one cared. She ran across the street and almost got hit by a car. She ran down an alleyway when she was suddenly slammed in the face with the sign. The kids began to hit her over and over Pepper held her breath and tried to cover spots on her body to protect them. The kids ran off and left the poor soul alone and afraid. Pepper was at her therapist laugh with pain and sadness but they both knew she was not happy. Pepper told her in a broke voice " Is it just me or is it getting crazier out there?". The therapist looked at her with a concerned look and told her "It's not the best but its just your point of view" Pepper replied "My view of this world is what's true and it's not because I feel bad and why doesn't anything work anymore". "Pepper your one 7 different medications so they must be doing something" the therapist told her. Pepper looked at her with anger but sad eyes and told her in a broken voice " I just don't want to feel so bad anymore".

The therapist told her that's all the time we have and sent her away. Pepper had a long trip home without a car. She walked slowly across the city mile after mile. She saw a homeless pet on the side of the road. She stopped and looked at her with a depressed look. She said to her "Hello could you spare some change little one...please". Pepper looked at her and gave her a 20$ she was glad but Pepper was sad and walked off. She made to the one part of her walk with the most dread. A huge stairway that went up the hill to the other part of the city. There was at least 200 stairs and Pepper had to climb them everyday to get home. She slowly walked up them every step felt like 1000 pounds on her head. After a long way she finally made it home where her mother waited for her. Before she went into her apartment she took a deep breath and acted happy but she knew it was a lie. She walked in and yelled "Mother I'm home!". Her mother was in the living room watching an old movie. Pepper hugged her and said " How was your day mom I hope it was good". She told Pepper "It was alright but i just missed you maybe its because your growing up and i just can't face that". Pepper smiled and laughed a bit and took her mother to clean her up. After Pepper cleaned her mother up and made dinner they both got on the bed to watch The Murray Franklin Show. Its was Pepper favorite show and her icom was Murray he was a legend in comedy and she loved to make other laugh. As they was watching the show Pepper was thinking what it would be like if she was on the show being with Murray and making people laugh it is all she have ever wanted.

The next day she headed to work for another day when she arrived the others heard what had happened to her. Zoe was one of her best friends only to her though. She said "Pepper i heard what happened and i'm so sorry i wish I knew earlier". She hugged her and left to get ready for her job. As Pepper was getting ready Penny came to her and said " Hey Pepper how you doing?". Pepper said she was fine Penny replied with " That's good pets in this town and tough here I think you might need this". She handed her a bag inside was a gun and a pile of bullets. Pepper was shocked and told Penny "What the hell Penny we can't have guns". Penny told her she needed it and don't worry about it. Pepper was called back to the boss for a talk. Her boss was concerned about the sign she lost when she got jumped. Pepper was furious and went outside and kick a bunch of trash bags in an ally.

Pepper went back to her therapist after work to talk again. She had bad new for Pepper telling her that this is the last. Pepper looked back and told her " You don't listen do you you ask the same shit every time I come here like we're getting nowhere well maybe I just don't need you". Pepper left after those words to go home to see her mother. When she to the apartment building she went into the elevator and she heard a voice "Hey wait!". She held the door back with her foot hand came a guy that Pepper has never seen before. He was a mongoose and Pepper thought she knew everyone here but none of them knew her. While they was in the elevator he looked a pepper with a bored look and put a finger gun to his head to act like he was done with life. Pepper smiled and left the elevator. Before he left Pepper cried out to him and did the finger gun to her head but more comeditic. He smiled at her hand wave she smile and went home. Pepper was spending her evening with her mother and she started to act sad. Her mother looked at her and said "Pepper I know you haven't been right for a while but your so special and you can and will bring laughter and joy to the world because I have fate in you". Pepper smiled and hugged her mom for a few minutes. After her mother went to bed Pepper was looking at the gun she got from Penny. She looked closely at it wondering why she would need it then she pulled back the primer and stood up. She started to slow dance with the gun to the music playing on the tv. She began to talk to herself "Hey what's your name?" "Pepper" "Wow your a really good dancer" " I know you know who's not…him". She pulled the trigger and didn't know it was loaded. She fell to the floor after the blast in fear. He mother cried out "Pepper are you ok what was that noise" Pepper yelled back " What oh i'm just watching an old war movie!". Pepper put the paws on her head and walked around for a bit then ended the day.

Pepper left the next day and saw that guy again from the elevator. She followed him for awhile and almost got caught. She didn't know why she wanted to see him again she really started to like him. But she thought she was not good enough for anyone. She left to go to work on a bus. On the bus she saw a kid in front of her and started to make faces and do funny acts. The kid laughed but his mother told Pepper to leave him alone. Pepper apologized and stood quiet for a bit and began to laugh uncontrollably. The lady said " You think this is funny?". Pepper shook her head no and handed her a card that said "Please forgive my laughter, I have a condition".

When Pepper got to work her next job was to go to a child's hospital and spread joy to those who needed it. She was excited when she got there she was so glad to make the kids happy. The nurse played a song on a speaker and Pepper began to sing along and dance to the music. The kids laughed and cheered she felt so alive. When Pepper stomped on the ground to hard the gun fell out of her pocket. She hurried up to get it but stayed in character. When she got it everyone paused and looked at her. Pepper was called by her boss and he was furious. "Pepper why the fyck did you bring a gun to a kids hospital what the hell is wrong with you!". Pepper replied in a broken voice "It's a prop...it's for my act" "Bulshit your fired" her boss yelled back. He hung up and Pepper was heartbroken she slammed her head and broke the glass of the phone booth. As she went home after losing the only thing she loved to do she got on a subway to get home faster. As the slow ride began a dog was sitting on the other side then came 3 young men that looked very wealthy. They befan to harass her and demand that they have sex with her. When she smacked one of the Pepper began to laugh and the boys did not like that one bit. They came to Peeper and started to make fun of her because she was dressed up as a clown. One of them took off her wig and started to laugh with her then yelled " You think that's funny bitch!". Pepper said "No,...I have a condit…". Just as she started to talk they grabbed her and one of then punched her to the ground. They yelled "Stay Down!" and began to beat her up like those 3 kids. Pepper started to accept that this was her end but realized she had no reason to put up with these people and she has had enough of all of this. As they were beating her up all they heard was a shot and one of them fell to the floor. The other 2 stood in shock and she shot one of them 2 times. The other guy began to run she fired another shot and hit him in the foot. She got up and begin for a second to shoot herself but didn't. She chased after the other one as the subway stopped he was waiting to get out of there. As he ran out she walked out and shot him again he fell trying to escape climbing up the stairs. Pepper walked up and shot him 3 times before the gun was empty. She looked at them and realized what she did and began to run. She ran as fast as she could and found an old bathroom to hide in. She slammed the door and began to breathe slowly against it. She started to slow dance in the room like she was alive like she found herself. She was dancing like a slave trapped in a cage for decades and was finally free she slowly turned around and saw herself in the mirror for once in her life she saw...herself. She headed home to and someone knocked on her door it was that guy she met. He asked her " Hey were you following me today". She said yes in a afraid voice. He chuckled and she told him "You know I have been thinking about you a lot but it's late so you should get home". He left confused and Pepper shut the door. She felt dumb so she took a deep breath and went to his door. She knocked on it and as soon as he opened it she kissed him and he kissed back and they both hugged each other. She asked him " What's your name?". He told her it was Sunil.

The next day Pepper was getting ready for a date with Sunil and he came to her apartment as she was getting ready. He asked her if they could stay here because of the weather and she agreed. They both sat on the couch and they began to talk. "Hey what did you plan to do when you grow up?" Sunil asked. Pepper replied " If there is anything I want to be it's a comedian". He was happy to hear that but Pepper began to be doubtful " But I can't be im not funny and i'm too broken to be anything good". Sunil held her chin and said "Hey I may not know you that much but I can tell you your amazing". She smiled and he told her to do an act for him. She was nervous and when she began she could barely speak. "So...why do people use a gun to kill people… because they…they…can…can...can...make them...go out with a bang?" Sunil began to laugh and she was happy. When they were both sitting with each other on the couch Pepper began to laugh uncontrollably. She felt so embarrassed and ashamed but she couldn't help it. Sunil didn't know what to do or say so he hugged her and she kept laughing. After a long day of rain they both went out for food at a diner. They ate and talked about their lives and Pepper was so happy that someone has accepted her for who she is. As they were walking back Pepper saw on a newspaper "Killer clown murder 3 young man on subway". She looked at it and Sunil said "Good, I think they deserved it". Pepper grinded and they moved on. As they got back Pepper and Sunil got comfortable and snuggled for a bit. Sunil was so warm and Pepper has never been so happy in her whole life. Sunil told her it was time for her to go he kissed her on the head and left. Pepper stood up all night after he left and wrote in her journal. She wrote joke and her personal thoughts. But she still felt depressed about everything. She wrote in her book " I hope my death make more smcents than my life".

After that night Pepper mom told her to check the mail to see if Thomas Wayne has wrote her back. Thomas Wayne was a rich golden retriever with a wife and a pup they were known for their money and how he is running for mayor to bring this city back to its feet. Pepper mother sent him a letter telling him they needed a little help with money. Pepper's mom had a relationship with Wayne before Pepper was born but she never knew her father only that weasle that beat her up just for fun as a kid. That relationship ended after he was killed in a taxi accident and Pepper was glad he died from it. Pepper found nothing in the box but the letter he mother sent 3 times. She never knew what she really wrote so she looked into the letter and saw something she never expected.

Dear. Thomas Wayne me and your child Pepper are in trouble and need your help. We live in an old broken down apartment and have barely any money to pay bills and maintenance the place. I hope you can help us in anyway as a father. Love you Mitzi Clark

After she read the letter she was filled with anger she walked to her mother and yelled "Why didn't you tell me he was my father? Why? Your own daughter?". Her mother slowly walked back in fear and told Pepper "My sweet I can explain. Please, just calm down". Pepper stared at her frighted mother with a crazy look in her eyes. She took a deep breath and told her mother " Why...didn't you tell me he...was my...father". Her mother replied "He gave us a lot of money he just wasn't ready for you to be a part of his life but now he has a pup so maybe it's about time I tell you". She began to tell Pepper the whole story " The day after you were born he told me he wasn't ready to be a father like he would fail you so he gave me a lot of money and told me to take care of you". Pepper was no longer angry but started to cry and told her mother " I am going to go see him right now". She left and headed to Wanye manor to confront her father.

She got to the manor gate and saw Bruce Wayne playing in the huge yard. She has never seen him before he was a little white dog that probably got his colors from his mother Jade Wayne. Bruce noticed her at the gate Pepper noticed and started to act funny. She looked back went down and came back up with a clown nose. She walked up doing a little dance in her walk and got on her knee. She took off the nose as asked him "Hey what's your name little one?". He told her "Bruce". Pepper told him "Hi Bruce, im Pepper is your father home". He told her "Yes he is" Pepper smile and saw that he wasn't smiling so he put her paws in his mouth and made a little smile and told him "Smile and put on a happy face". A few seconds later someone came up yelling "Bruce!". He pushed Pepper back and put him behind him. Pepper told him "No its ok im a good guy i'm just trying to make him smile". The man stood there and told her to leave. Pepper asked him "Do you know where Thomas Wayne is I need to speak to him please". He told her "No I don't so you get get out of here before you make a fool of yourself. Bruce Wayne told her in a whisper "Hey he will be at the city hall theater this evening". Pepper smile and left with no words said. Later that evening she saw pets dressed up as clowns and she noticed something about the makeup on their masks it looked a lot like her design. She saw a taxi driving by with a clown in the back seat. She soon realized that was the pet from the subway. She smiled and waved a bit then continued her way to the city. When she got to the city hall there was a riot going on outside. Pets were yelling and cheering about someone called "The Clown Savior". Pepper cheered a bit in the crowd and found a way in through the back. When she got inside everyone there was rich looking and living in wealth. Pepper had to fit in so she found a worker uniform and put it over her clothes. She stepped into the theater and looked at all the rich people enjoying life. It made her smile but she realized how awful life was for everyone else. She looked around for Thomas Wayne and found him leaving the theater for a bit. She followed him into a bathroom and now she could see her real father.

He began to wash his paws when Pepper started to introduce herself. "Wow, I can't believe I finally get to meet you". He slowly turned around and said " Woah who are you and what are you doing here kid". Pepper chucked a bit and told him "My name is Pepper Clark you knew my mother Mitzi Clark". He looked at her i laughed a bit and told her " Listen kid I am not your dad your mother adopted you so what do you really want money?" Pepper looked back in shock but started to get upset " Wait i'm not adopted mother told me you left because you thought you wasn't good enough for me". He chuckled and said "Ha she crazy your nothing why would I have a hard time taking care of you so you want money or not". Pepper began to cry " I don't want anything from you maybe just a little warmth is that to fucking much to ask for? What is it with you people you say that stuff about me and my mother?". He looked back like her didn't care about her and told her to get out. Pepper began to laugh uncontrollably he look at her with disgust and told her " You think this is funny is this a joke to you?". Pepper kept laughing and said "Dad…it's me!". He punched her and left the room telling her to stay away from him and his family. Pepper laid on the floor laughing in tears unyil two guys grabbed her and drug her out and threw her down the stairs. She laid there for a few minutes crying feeling hopeless and betrayed by this whole city.

When she got back to her home she saw an ambulance outside with two guys taking her mother. She ran up and said " Mom? Mom! Are you ok". She told them she was her daughter and went with them to the hospital. A few hours later she was outside waiting to see her mother. Then 2 guys came up to her "Hey are you Pepper Clark?". She said "Yes I am why". The man replied " Pepper I am detective Wallace and this is my partner detective hearsall we came to ask you a few questions that may help us on our case. We wanted to ask you about this card about a condition we called any clown jobs and one told us that you had a condition like this but you were fired did you carry a card around with you?". Pepper looked at him with a concerned look and said " I have a condition but I never carried a card or anything like that". He said " Ok well we found a 45. Round you know anything about that. Pepper said " No I know nothing about guns". The detective told her " Ok well go check on you mother before you don't have time left". Pepper walked in the hospital to see her mother. She was laying down tired the doctors said she had a stroke and a neighbor heard her. Pepper sat down beside her and said " Mom I let you down he said he was not my dad. Now im may lose you… the only person in this world that made life worth living…i'm sorry mom". Pepper laid back and heard a knock it was Sunil " Hey you ok I heard what happened and I came as soon as I could. Pepper smiled a bit and hugged him. " I don't want to lose her. Sunil said " pepper she won't go this place will take care of her ok". They both sat down and he kept her warm. They stayed there for a few hours then Sunil told her we have to go for now you got a big day tomorrow. Pepper signed up for a Stand-Up comedy show at a club and Sunil was going to support her.

The next day Sunil woke up and saw Pepper awake at 3am playing pretend. He said " Pep why are you up so early. She said I'm sorry but I needed to act for a while im not good at this". Sunil smiled and said " Your going to do great I believe in you" she smiled and kissed him. The show started at 3pm and she was already. She had her book of jokes so she wouldn't forget. At the show Pepper was both excited but afraid of the show. She has been wanting to be funny her whole life and this was her time to shine. "Alright this next guess is new to our stage and she want to put on a comedy so say hello to Pepper Clark". She walked out and looked at the crowd " Hello everyone...how is everyone…ok well let's get to the jokes?". She pulled out her book and started to look at them but she looked at the crowd which was bored. Pepper felt horrible then began to laugh over and over. She turned around and tried to hold it in but couldn't. She came back and around and said " I...hahaha...use to...hahaha...hate sc...hool as… a kid but my mother would...always say. You should enjoy it one day…you...you will.. have to work…for a living. No Im not mom i'm gonna be a comedian". Sunil looked up and began to feel bad Pepper looked at everyone and started to cry in laughter. Everyone started to laugh at her "Wow what a creep" one said . Sunil ran up to her and hugged her then took her backstage. Pepper was heart broken "I… knew I couldn't… do it...I just want… to put myself… down". Sunil told her " Pepper those people are mean always going for the poor little souls im so sorry". He hugged her but she ran off. Sunil ran off after her but loster her outside.

Pepper began to run to the hospital to see her mother. At the hospital Pepper's mom was sitting in her room restin when a woman walk in mad and started to yell at her roomate " John what tge hell were you thinking you dumb son of a bitch". " Shut the hell up woman I was just in a bar fight that's all" he said. She smacked him they they started to fight. Pepper walked into the hospital asking the desk "I'm here to see Mitzi Clark". The couple began to fight as Mitzi started to scream "HELP!" but no one came. Pepper slowly walked up the stairs and through the hallway. When she turned into the room the guy pushed the woman into her mother's life support and it all crashed into the floor. Pepper stood there as her mother died right in front of her seconds felt like minutes but her mom died as soon as it all happened. Pepper started to cry and she ran up screaming "Mom!". She got down and hugged her crying tear after tear knowing she was gone. The couple looked at her and the woman said " Oh get over it she was gonna die anyway come on let's go". Pepper was in tears saying " Mom...why does this place choose me…now I lost you why why me…?". She stayed there until the doctors told her to leave she resisted but they threw her out. Pepper was laying outside in the hard rain she felt like she was drowning in her world of pain. She got up and began to go home after all that has happened to her heart.

Pepper made her way home cover in rain she walked down to Sunil apartment to see him. She walked in without knocking and sat down on his couch. Sunil was in the other room and came into the living room. "Oh my god...who are you...are you ok...oh god please talk what are you doing here...do you need help?" he said in fear. Pepper whispered "I had a bad day…" she slowly turned and looked at Sunil in fear. She slowly pulled out the gun she used to put those 3 guys down. She put it against her head and primed it. Sunil said " No… NO don't do it please don't". Pepper didn't listen she pulled the trigger and the gun only clicked. Sunil stood in shock Pepper got up and left with no words spoken. She walked down with pain on herself like she was going away like her mother. She went into the elevator and left.

The next day Pepper woke up to the telephone she got up to answer it. " Who is this?". "Umm this is Mikia from The Murray Franklin Show is this Pepper Clark?". Pepper agreed " Well Murray wanted you to be on the show because he heard about your act yesterday would you want to do that?". Pepper said "Yes I would love that thank you". She hung up and got ready to pretend her act. She played an episode of the show and acted like the guest on the episode. He came out of the blinds pretending to be someone she is not. She sat down on the cough and said " Hey Murray thanks for having me on the show. You know I'm somewhat of a comedian too would want to hear a joke?. Yeah ok knock knock". She pulled out the gun put it to her head and pulled the trigger acting dead. She felt so free laying there acting dead like she was no longer trapped in her world. As she was sitting there she had an idea she knows the people see her as a savior to the city so she decided to dress up for her final day on the world to go out with a bang. She went to the bathroom got some green dye and began to dye her hair. She danced around and was having a blast getting ready for the show. Next she went to her dresser and started to put on a white face paint for her new look. As she was getting ready she heard a knock at her door she took a pair of scissors with her just in case. She opened it to see Zoe and Penny at her door. "Hey guys come on in" she said. "Hey Pepper it's so good to see you I have been putting up with these girls for too long I miss you there" Zoe said. Pepper smiled and told them about what happened to her mother. "Yeah we heard that's why we came and I just wanted to ask you something" Penny said to Pepper. Pepper asked " Whats is it" Penny began to go one about the subway murders " So they talked to me so I just want to know what you said to make sure our stories add because your my friends". Pepper started to thank her lunged at her stabbing scissors in her neck then her head. Zoe screamed "OH GOD!!!" and kept screaming loudly. Pepper grabbed Penny and began to bang her head against the wall over and over pouring blood everywhere. She finally stopped and sat in the floor and kept breathing hard with blood all over her face. Zoe was standing in a corner in fear. Pepper looked at her and said in a low voice " Zoe Im not gonna hurt your good". Zoe slowly walked for the door and Pepper reached out to grab her "Rhaaa" Zoe ran and fell at the door and Pepper began to laugh because she thought it was funny. Zoe got up and tried to open the door but it was locked. "Pepper?. Could you please?" Pepper got up to let her out but before she let her go she told her " Zoe you was the only one that was nice to me" she hugged her and let her go. Pepper closed the door and left to get ready to go to her show. She got the final touches with her new look she was ready.

Pepper ready for this city to see her for the first time. She began to realize that this is who she was. He went to the elevator and head to Murray's studio. She went to the stairs she had to go up everyday and began to dance down them one step at a time. As she was dancing she felt free from all her pain that was her life. She kicked the air, twirled around, and danced around with a cigarette in her mouth. She started to slow dance and for once she felt herself. As she was dancing the two detective saw on the top watching her. Then one called out "Hey Pepper we need to talk". Pepper quickly turned around and began to run as they followed. She ran as fast as she could sprinting through the streets of the city. The 2 cops were yelling at her to stop but Pepper kept running away from them. Pepper dash through the street and was hit by a taxi but she go right back up and kept running. She made her way into a subway station and got on the train to hide and the cops followed. Detective Wallace pulled out his gun because the train was full of the protester clowns to defend himself with. They pushed through people trying to find her. Pepper kept going through each car and took one of the masks off a clown. He pushed her into another clown they both of the clowns started to brawl. Next thing the whole car is fighting with each other. Detective Wallace was being pushed around by one of the clowns he pointed his gun and shot him dead. Everyone looked and tackled the cops and started to beat them up. Pepper started to laugh and dance in front of them then turned around and left them to die. She was walking out of the station as cops ran into the scene without caring about her so she smiled and walked off.

At the studio Pepper was in her dressing room when Murray walk in to greet her. "Murray!" Pepper said in a soft happy voice. "Hey kid I heard a lot about so i'm glad to see you on my show," said Murray. He was wondering about her look "What's with the look? Are you part of the protest?". "No, I don't believe that I don't believe in anything," said Pepper. Pepper couldn't believe she was standing right infront of her idol she was so nervous and didn't really know what to say. "Ok we got a few rules no cussing, no off color material, no insulting we do a clean show ok well someone will come get you when were ready hey good luck kid" said Murray. Pepper told thanks in a happy voice and said "Umm Murray one small thing? When you bring me out…could you introduce me as Joker" he agreed to do it then left the room. Pepper sat down she pulled her gun out and put it under her chin. She was ready to finally show this city what its mistakes create. Murray was doing his show and was ready to bring out Joker. "Ok our next guest might could use a doctor" said Murray. "Oh does she have any mental problems?" said the guest. "Oh she looks like she's got a lot of problems". Pepper was behind the curtain listening to the show going on waiting to get out there. Murray maid them play a clip of her comedy show to remind the people who is coming out. Pepper started to slow dance while listening to the clip "I...hated...sc...hool as a...kid but my mother would tell me you should enjoy it one day you will have to work for a living. No I won't mom i'm gonna be a comedian". The stage was ready for her " Before she comes out were a heartbroken on what's happening in the city tonight but this is how she wanted to come out so please welcome Joker". The music started to play and Joker was ready. She walked out with style and danced her way to Murray and the other guests. She twirled around 3 times she felt alive like she didn't have to hide anymore. The crowd cheered and she made her way to her chair and sat down. For a few moments they all sat silent Murray said "Well that was quite entrance...You ok?". "Yeah… this is exactly how I imagined it" said Joker. "Well that makes one of us" said Murray as the crowd laughed. "Ok so tell us about this look later we spoke you said this wasn't a political statement is that right?". Joker agreed that it had nothing to do with any protest. "I'm not political im just trying to make people laugh," said Joker. "And how's that going for ya" Murray added. The crowd laugh and Joker did so too but it was a laugh of lies. "Ok so I know you're a comedian so have you been working on any new material would you want to tell us a joke?" Murray asked. The crowd cheered and Joker agreed she pulled out her book and started to scroll. "You got a book A Book Of Jokes" said Murray. She was scrolling until she saw that one thing she wrote in there "I hope my death makes more cents than my life". Murray told her "Take your time we got all night". Pepper found a joke and said "Ok here's one Knock Knock?"."And you had to look that up ?"said Murray. "I wanna get it right" said Joker. "Knock Knock"Joker asked "Who's there?"said Murray. "Its the police Mam your son been hits by a drunk driver...he's dead."said Joker. The crowd gasped and Murray was shocked on how awful her joke was. "Im sorry everyone you know it's been a rough few days Murray… ever since…I killed those 3 waynes on the subway". Joker said. Murray asked "Ok im waiting for the punchline?". "There is no punchline it's not a joke" said Joker. "Your serious you telling us you killed those 3 young men on the subway" said Murray. Joker nodded Murray told her "Ok and why should we believe you?". "I got nothing left to lose...nothing gonna hurt me anymore" Joker said. She chuckled and said " My life is nothing but a comedy". Murray asked her "Wait so you think killing those guys is funny?". Joker agreed that killing and hurting people was funny and would never doubt it. "Comedy is subjective Murray isn't that what they say? All of you in this system that knows so much you decide what's right or wrong the same way you decide what's...funny or not" said Joker. "Ok so I think im getting this right you did this to start a movement to become a symbol?" Murray asked. "Oh come on Murray do I look like the kind of clown that could start a movement. I killed those guys because they were awful. Everyone is awful these days it's enough to make anyone crazy". "Ok so you're crazy that's your defence for killing 3 young men" Mueeay said. Joker said "No they could carry a tune to save their lives". The crowd started to yell and get mad at her. "Ugh why is everyone so upset about these guys? If it was me dying on the sidewalk you walk right over me I pass you everyday and no one notices me. MY MOTHER IS DEAD BECAUSE OF PEOPLE LIKE YOU! The only person that made me happy is gone because...of...you" said Joker. "All of these rich people like Thomas Wayne would never think what it's like to be someone like no one...no one ever thinks whats its like to be the other guy. They think that we will just sit there and take it like good little pups that we won't werewolf and go wild!"said Joker. "You finished I mean if there so much self pity there Pepper you sound like your just making excuse for killing those 3 young men I will tell you nat not everyone is awful" said Murray. Joker looks at him and said in a low angry voice " but your awful Murray". "Me i'm awful of yeah and how am I awful?" Murray asked. "Playing my video, inviting me one the show you just wanted to make fun of me. Your just like the rest of them"said Joker. Murray came closer and said " You don't know the first thing about me pal look what happened because of what you did there are riots out there 2 policemen are in critical condition your laughing your laughing someone was killed today because of what you did". Pepper chuckles and said "I know. How bout another joke Murray?" "No I think we have had enough of your jokes," said Murray. "What do you get" "I don't think so." "when you cross" " I don't think so" " a mentally ill loder and I SOCIETY THAT ABANDONS HER AND TREATS HER LIKE TRASH!" "Calm the police" "I'LL TELL YOU WHAT YOU GET…YOU GET WHAT YOU FUCKING DESERVE!". Joker pulled out her gun and shot Murray in the head pouring blood all over the wall. The crowd screamed and ran away from the scene. Pepper look around with anger but turned and got a good look at Murray and got a crazy look. She turned and laughed for a bit. She got up and shot him again just for fun. She threw her gun away and started to dance for a bit. She walked over to one of the cameras and said "Goodnight…and always remember that's life". In a matter of seconds every TV in Gotham was play what happened to Murray on live TV.

Pepper was soon in the back of a police car being taken to Gothams police station. The cops got a bit cocky so they went down a road to show her the riots she created. She looked out the window at the riots. Pets were yelling, fires were everywhere, and things were being smashed everywhere. Pepper was starting to laugh at it until one of the cops told her to stop. She got up and said "I know...isn't it beautiful". She began to laugh then all of a sudden an ambulance crashed into cop car pushing it to the other side of the street then a taxi ran and rolled over and slid across the road and crash far off. The pets cheered as the cars crashed and that carnage occurred. A clown came out of the ambulance and saw that Joker was in this car so he called others to help get her out of there. They grabbed her out and laid her on the bent hood of the car to rest. As the chaos was happening just by the crash Thomas Wayne and his wife and kid were leaving a theater to get away from the madness. Joker woke up from the crash and coughed up some blood. She slowly got up and everyone cheered her on. She looked around at all the people that believe in her. She did a little slow dance to show her happiness. She turned back and felt the blood in her mouth. She took a big breath and made a smile out of her own blood. She turned around and put her arms in the air was the crowd cheered on at her. People were happy and she was finally herself after wearing a mask for all those years of pain she was free. On tge other side of Gotham the Waynes were watcging a show but the theater was surrounded in the riot. Thomas got his family out and told them to head down the allyway. The sametime one of the clown watched the go into the ally and followed behind. The Waynes almost made it through then a voice called out "Hey Wayne!" the Waynes turned around to the clown. He slowly pulled out a handgun and told Wayne "You get what you fucking deserve". Mr Wayne tried to talk to the clown but he quickly fired one round and killing Wayne. His wife screamed as she watched he husband fall to the ground the clown walked up to her and shot hee dead as Bruce watched the dead of his parents. As the city roared with screams and police sirens not only was tge joker born that night the city and its pets would soon realize this was the beginning of the end.

Pepper was sitting with a doctor at and asylum she was laugh uncontrollably. She was thinking about how alone Bruce is without his parents. The doctor looked at her and asked "What's so funny?". Pepper barely shook her head, "You wouldn't get it". Pepper soon walked out of the room with blood on her foot prints and slowly walked away through the asylum

The End

Cast

Arther fleck-Pepper Clark

Penny Fleck-Mitzi

Sophie-Sunil Nevla

Murray-Old Bananas

Randall-Penny ling

Gary-Zoe Trent

Detective wallace-Doctor Handsome Face

Detective Hearsall-Heidi

Thomas Wayne-Digby

Bruce-Princess Stori Jameson

3 waynes- Vinne,captain cuddles, and Shivers


End file.
